<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Would Happen if We Kissed? by 8Verity8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953282">What Would Happen if We Kissed?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8'>8Verity8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Casual Sex, Clueless Jaskier, Endgame Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Feelings, Geraskier Endgame, Unresolved Feelings, Yennefer is not a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been just over a year since that fateful day on the mountain and Jaskier is... fine. He's doing just fine, thank you very much. However, while performing at yet another banquet he runs across an old enemy, who might be just the friend he needs right now.</p><p>AKA: Jaskier, everyone's favorite Bi disaster, is a bit of an emotional wreck... and Yennefer is still Yennefer, but a side of her he's never seen before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Fic title is taken from the song "What Would Happen" by Meredith Brooks. I always said it would be the song I'd seduce someone to, and it heavily influenced my mentality when writing this.</p><p>This is unbeta'd because I'm new to fandom (creatively speaking) and I haven't found a beta for this fandom yet, so all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re too kind,” Jaskier gave the assembled peers a courtly bow, basking in the smattering of applause, before making a hasty retreat towards the refreshment tables to quench his thirst. He drank greedily of the sweet vintage, closing his eyes in relief as the liquid coated his parched throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaksier—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he not been drinking at that particular moment it's possible he might have been able to cover up his shock—and yes, okay, fear, he could admit there was still a healthy amount of fear there too—under a guise of cool indifference and snark. However Jaskier had never had much luck when interacting with Yennefer and fate, it seemed, was not inclined to change the status quo now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of meeting his nemesis head on with confidence, he took her in coughing and gasping for air as his body desperately tried to expectorate the wine he’d just inhaled. It was not the most dignified of reunions, although it did seem to be par for the course whenever she was involved. Choking and gasping for air, that is. As if the universe felt the need, even when she didn’t, to remind him that they were not on equal footing, the two of them, and they never would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared up at her, not bothering to dignify that with a response. One, because he couldn’t, still coughing and gasping for air as he was, and two because he was obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>not all right!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What kind of asinine question was that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course you’re not,” Yennefer said, answering her own question. She then murmured a few words and with a simple flick of her wrist suddenly Jaskier could breathe again. He stayed where he was, hunched over and braced against the table, for a few moments, inhaling deeply and trying to calm his racing heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in alarm as he straightened up and took her in. Disconcerted just as much by this uncharacteristic display of concern as he had been by all the casual death threats she’d tossed his way in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked suspiciously, scanning the room for any hints that might give away her motives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I be?” she countered with a smile, drawing his attention back to her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you hate me,” he answered bluntly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t,” she replied, tilting her head to the side in confusion before a more thoughtful look took its place. “Why would you think I hate you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why would I think—” he sputtered incredulously. “What do you mean, why? You have made your dislike of me abundantly clear, on more than one occasion since the very first time we met! Yes, you saved my life but that was only—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t hatred,” Yennefer interrupted calmly, rolling her eyes at his theatrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t hatred? Are you kidding me? So what, that’s how you treat your friends, is it?” he hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s how I treat my competition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your competition?” he asked, confusion stopping him in his tracks. “Your competition for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, Jaskier. Despite my </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the past I know you are not, in fact, a stupid man, so lets drop this whole ignorant act you’ve got going, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an act,” Jaskier exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air (he did always have a certain flair for the dramatic). “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, Yennefer! Yes. I’m a smart man, which is why I know, damn well, that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>—nor have I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>been—your competition. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t know, do you?” She looked at him in surprise, and with what suspiciously looked like pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know what?” he practically yelled. His exasperation getting the better of him and overriding his common sense and self preservation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt,” she said simply, like this would somehow clear everything up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain rolled through him, quick and sharp, as he worked to school his face into a mask of calm indifference. It settled in his gut with a harsh tug that left him feeling nauseous and vaguely lightheaded as he stared resolutely at the ground. He didn’t know what she was expecting from him, but this clearly wasn’t it. Fuck, he needed to get out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, what has that idiot done now?” The gentle tone of her voice belied the harshness of her words as she took hold of his arm and guided him towards a more secluded corner to sit. It was a testament to how discomfited he was that he followed her lead without complaint, grateful for the reprieve, even though his initial goal had been to escape her presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” she prodded after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a shaky breath before looking up at her with a pained smile. “Apparently, I’m to blame for everything that's gone wrong with his life since the day we met,” he sighed with a self-deprecating shrug, aiming for nonchalant and missing the mark. “So needless to say, we’ve parted ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s horse-shit and you know it,” Yennefer declared, startling a huff of laughter from him. “Geralt knows it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well he might have a point…” Gods, his voice sounded sad and pathetic even to his own ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yennefer told him firmly. “Geralt is a big boy who is more than capable of making his own decisions </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking responsibility for them, and he knows it too. He was angry and hurt. And unfortunately you’re the only person he feels safe enough with to-- to, I don’t know how to explain it, really, and I’m probably the last person who should try--but it’s like he can let go of all that damn control of his whenever he’s with you. Which should be a good thing, I mean, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good thing, but it also means you’re the only one he can lash out at when he’s hurting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to think so too… but I don’t know, this time felt different. It’s been over a year since I  saw him last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be all right between you two, trust me. And really, Jaskier, a year isn’t that long in the greater scheme of things—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is for me,” Jaskier murmerred, pausing the conversation as he jumped up to snag some wine from a servant passing by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time is not as generous to us mere mortals as it is to you, my dear.” He gave Yennnefer a sad smile as well as the other glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mere mortals? You? Are you joking? You haven’t aged a day since I’ve met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not what you said last time,” he grumbled. She stared at him flabbergasted, her mouth opening and closing a few times. But no words were forthcoming, as if he had managed to genuinely render her speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” she finally sighed. “I would say it seems as though I hardly know you at all, but I think it may be more accurate to say that you hardly seem to know yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was somewhat rude,” Jaskier huffed, but his heart wasn’t really in it. “What a horrible thing to say. And to a poet, no less.” He finished his wine and stood up, more than ready to be done with this conversation, but a hand on his arm forestalled his goodbyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Yennefer laughed as his mouth dropped open in shock, full-bodied and unrestrained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely you know what an apology is?” she teased, her violet eyes sparkling with mirth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I wasn’t aware that you did,” he retorted, his lips pulling up in a reluctant grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well...” Yennefer began hesitantly. “Perhaps, we got off on the wrong foot before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Jaskier hedged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, if you and I were strangers... Meeting for the first time, right here, right now. How would this night be going, do you think? How would it be different?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are stunningly beautiful, so more than likely I would be trying my very best to charm you,” he told her with a rueful grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Into bed, no doubt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you were willing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To bed you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I asking wha...” Jaskier’s voice trailed off as Yennefer pointedly raised an eyebrow at him. Both in challenge and silent proposition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he dare to accept? Wait, what was he thinking? This was Yennefer for god's sake! What was she playing at? But maybe...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we were strangers, who had never met before?” he clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Complete strangers. Who met here tonight and know each other only by reputation,” Yennefer told him, agreeing to abide by the unspoken ground rules he was requesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room around them seemed to fade, the world holding its breath, as they stared at one another. He felt like he was on the precipice of something, precariously balanced by indecision, play it safe and back away or take a leap and see where this next adventure would take him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, he would wish he’d at least struggled with the decision a bit more, but to be fair, Jaskier had never been one to take the safer path. For better or worse, he was who he was, and he wasn’t the kind of person who played it safe. Decision made, Jaskier turned to Yennefer with a grin that bordered on the maniacal, executing a courtly bow in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’lady,” Jaskier grinned. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stumbled back to Yennefer’s room, giggling and laughing as the wine gained a firmer grip on them both. Or at least, what he assumed was Yennefer’s room, knowing the Sorceress, she could have simply picked a room at random—but no, he chased the thought away, tonight was not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. By silent agreement the past would be left in the past. Tonight they were nothing more than strangers passing in the night, only pausing briefly to try and hide from the loneliness on the never ending road they both walked, if just for one night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wine was doing an exemplary job, numbing the edges where doubt and uncertainty lived and Jaskier slipped easily into his role as the romantic seducer. It was a role he wore well. Unlike some others he could name he had come by his reputation as a consummate lover honestly. He had no need to sing his own praises in that regard, and he would make sure that tonight was his best performance yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer looked surprised when he didn’t lead her directly to bed, but instead sprawled out in front of the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is unexpected.” A flash of awkward disappointment graced her features but she recovered quickly, smirking down at him as she walked over and dropped gracefully down beside him. “And here I thought the plan was to seduce me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it is,” he reassured her, grinning as he revealed another bottle of wine, pilfered from the banquet hall during their hasty retreat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your plan of seduction is what, getting me drunk?” she asked scornfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?” he teased, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she huffed. “But usually, there’s a lot less clothing involved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about romance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need romance,” Yennefer argued. “I don’t want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Romance is an important part of any good seduction though,” he protested, on principle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with plain and simple fucking?” she countered with a seductive smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all, but it’s not a seduction. Seduction is all about the chase, the experience of reaching the goal is just as important as the goal itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, sounds complicated,” Yennefer teased. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you only have a single night,” she added meaningfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be. At its core seduction is rather simple really,” Jaskier told her, lowering his voice and moving closer as he reached out to skim his fingers down her cheek. “It's all about giving people what they want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm...” His fingers lightly traced over her lower lip, catching slightly before they dropped lower to continue their explorations. Down her neck… across her collarbone… playfully teasing along the neckline of her dress before he brushed his knuckles over the swell of her breast. Noting at each juncture what caused her breath to hitch or produced a slight shiver, what made those gorgeous violet eyes widen, just so, or her plump lips part open on a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The challenge,” he continued finally, leaning forward slightly so his breath tickled along her skin. “Is figuring out what people really want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not just ask them then?” she asked, taking a deep shuddering breath as he pulled away. She was clearly affected and just as clearly trying to deny it, though he couldn’t quite figure out why given her brashness before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because people will never tell you what they want,” he grinned, taking a pull from the wine bottle before passing it over. “Not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you just need to meet more confident people,” Yennefer retorted teasingly, once more affecting the semblance of control. Although she was trying to look stern and failing miserably, her lips twitched continuously as she fought to contain her smile before she finally gave up and broke into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has nothing to do with confidence,” he disagreed, his voice light with laughter. “People are more than willing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>confidently </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you what they think they want or at least what they think they </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, that is. Plenty more are willing, albeit usually with less confidence, to tell you what they think you want to hear—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what then, do you think I really want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was curious, teasing, with a hint of good-natured taunting… but there was none of the dismissive scorn he had come to associate with her from their previous interactions. He took a long pull from the bottle and once again pushed the thoughts away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on the beautiful woman in front of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the wine seemed to whisper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can worry about tomorrow then, but don’t waste tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you want, not exactly,” he admitted. “Not yet at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you won’t just ask me because you don’t think I’ll answer honestly?” Yennefer smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honest answer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Yennefer gestured for him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think if I asked, you would tell me what the great Sorceress Yennefer wants. What she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> want. You’d tell me you want it hard and fast. Passionate. That you want to strip me down, throw me on the bed and use me until dawn. That you want to ride my cock, ride my face, ordering me to make you come, over and over until I’m all used up or you’ve finally taken your fill… whichever comes first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That,” Yennefer began, releasing a shaky breath. “That doesn’t sound half bad to me. It sounds like maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to,” Jaskier murmured softly as he moved up on his knees. “But that’s not it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding her gaze, he slowly threaded his right hand through her hair, with a sharp tug she tilted perfectly into their first kiss as he leaned down and claimed her lips. He didn’t waste time with a show of gentle innocence, that wasn’t what she wanted, what she needed— he knew that now. He knew what the woman in front of him wanted. She wanted to be wanted, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was. She wanted someone who wasn’t afraid of her, someone who would take and give in equal measure. Who would give her what she wanted but wouldn’t let her control them. She wanted an equal, not another mindless minion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s what he gave her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He deepened the kiss, delving into the heat of her mouth to chase the tarte taste of the wine as well as an underlying sweetness that was uniquely Yennefer. He let his hands roam, learning her plains and valleys, swallowing each moan and whimper down as his fingers learned each chord that made her sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I want you so much,” he gasped, as his mouth followed his hand’s lead, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her throat to the mounds of her breasts where they strained the front of her dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you waiting for?” she moaned, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer as she arched up into him. “Take what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whimpered against her neck before scrambling to his feet and pulling her up with him. “You were right”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?” she panted, melting into his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are wearing far too many clothes,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A problem easily fixed,” she grinned, leaning in close and kissing his neck softly before pulling away to walk towards the bed, disrobing as she went... knowing he would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stripped quickly, and then tackled her from behind. With a shriek of laughter they both fell to the bed, skin to skin and limbs entangled. Still laughing, they righted themselves and started languidly kissing, slowly easing into a more passionate embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your back,” Jaskier ordered. It earned him another giggle and an eye roll for his trouble, but she did as he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she gasped, as he kissed the arch of her foot, making her laugh as she kicked him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, ticklish, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” he grinned, placing a kiss to her ankle before massaging his way up her leg, licking and kissing the path left by his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, though,“ she grinned down at him. “What are you doing? Most of the good stuff is up here, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want,” he replied nonchalantly, grinning up at her as he continued his explorations. Her legs fell open as he skimmed his fingers up and down her inner thigh and he couldn’t help leaning down to lick the soft skin behind her knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is it that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want?” she asked curiously before throwing her head back with a sharp laugh. “Or should I not ask, since you won’t be able to answer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll answer,” he licked lazily into the divot along her hipbone before biting down sharply, making her hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will it be true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me then,” she whispered. “What do you want, Jaskier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” he told her and he let her see the truth of it in his eyes. “I want to spend tonight worshiping every inch of you until I am absolutely lost to the experience. I want you to smile, and laugh… moan and whimper, cry out and scream your pleasure… and I want to know that tonight, it’s all because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment before she reached down, dragging him up to meet her in another heated kiss that left them both writhing and gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right then,” she agreed softly, melting back into the mattress with a soft hum.”For tonight, I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked his face between her breasts to hide his smile, turning to the side to nuzzle into her soft skin before pulling her pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking the rosy nub as she arched her back with a whimpered cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes, Jaskier, that’s it… Make me scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just for Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier writes about their night together, because of course he does. He's Jaskier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yes, I AM that person who stays up till 3am to write a song to go along with my fic because it is/will be a somewhat relevant plot point. </p><p>Note: I only wrote some lyrics, while I CAN sing I can't play any instruments so writing the actual music is completely outside my wheelhouse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Just For Tonight</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly,</p><p>An unexpected sight</p><p>Standing there</p><p>In front of me</p><p>The darkness to my light.</p><p> </p><p>Let's be strangers </p><p>“You and I,” you said</p><p>Only for tonight</p><p>Forgetting all our pain</p><p>And all the reasons that we fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for tonight,”</p><p>I replied</p><p>Oh, I wish to be a simple bard</p><p>Trusting in your smile</p><p>And letting down my guard.</p><p> </p><p>So, lets cast off the burdens</p><p>Of Destiny and Fate</p><p>And simply enjoy each other</p><p>Before it is too late.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, tonight</p><p>Yes, just for tonight</p><p>I won’t be me</p><p>And you won’t be you</p><p>And together we’ll be</p><p>Something brand new</p><p> </p><p>Just for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Just for tonight</p><p>I want to get lost</p><p>In you</p><p>Hide away from the world</p><p>And simply do</p><p>What lovers do.</p><p> </p><p>I’m yours my sweet temptress</p><p>With just a taste of your lips</p><p>You beckon me to you</p><p>With a mere sway of your hips.</p><p> </p><p>I’m thoroughly enchanted, my dear</p><p>For this one sacred night</p><p>Surrounded by darkness</p><p>You’re the one shining light.</p><p> </p><p>So just for tonight</p><p>I’ll drown in your eyes</p><p>And we’ll both forget</p><p>About the world outside</p><p>I’ll bury my head</p><p>Between your soft thighs</p><p>And in your sweet cries</p><p>We’ll hide</p><p> </p><p>Oh, tonight</p><p>Yes, just for tonight</p><p>I won’t be me</p><p>And you won’t be you</p><p>But together instead</p><p>We’ll become something</p><p>Brand new.</p><p> </p><p>Just for tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some note regarding the half finished conversations and Jaskier obliviousness:</p><p>Jaskier is NOT purely human. I'm thinking part elf because I just saw a post about how an earlier adaptation of the books, The Hexer, made him part elf and I like the idea. I also headcanon that Jaskier has NO idea, but Yennefer knows and just doesn't bring it up because she thinks he's ashamed of it/hiding it like she was/is. This conversation is the first time she realizes that he doesn't know, but she decides it's a conversation for another time.</p><p>Speaking of Yen, she also was straight up jealous of Jaskier because her and Geralt were not exclusive and she always assumed that they were more than friends, despite what they "said." So she was snarky towards him and competitive... and essentially trying to establish her place within their dynamic, not realizing they were NOT together. She didn't care if they were together really, but felt that she was being kept on the "outide" so to speak. She knows they both like each other, so wtf? It's another realization from this conversation that isn't ignored exactly but gets sidetracked because they move on to the "fight," but will come up/be relevant later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>